A technique to estimate object joint positions and a posture of human beings and so on using range image (also referred to as “depth image”) which acquired from range image sensors is known.
For example, computer game system recognizing the motion of players with a depth camera is described in PTL 1.
The computer system as described in Patent Document 1 is based on the premise that it has sufficient computing performance for processing the distance image sent from one depth camera.